dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball)
|títuloES = Bulma y Son Goku |títuloHA = El secreto de la esfera del dragón |títuloEN = The Secret of the Dragon Balls |títuloJA = ブルマと孫悟空 |títuloJAtraducido = Buruma to Son Gokū |escritor = Akira Toriyama |fechaJA = 26 de febrero de 1986 |fechaES = 2 de marzo de 1989 |fechaHA = |adaptado = Cap001 |director = Nishio Daisuke |animación = Minoru Maeda |animación2 = |opening = Makafushigi Adventure! |ending = Romantic Ageru Yo |fechaEEUU = 9 de septiembre de 1995}} es el primer episodio de Dragon Ball que abarca la Saga de Pilaf. Se estrenó el 26 de febrero de 1986 en Japón. Sinopsis Son Goku, un niño huérfano pero fuerte que vive solo en la Montaña Paoz, y Bulma, una adolescente de 16 años, se conocen cuando ella lo atropella mientras conduce por la Montaña Paoz. Bulma está buscando, las Esferas del Dragón, 7 esferas mágicas que, al juntarse, convocan a Shen Long, el dios Dragón que otorga cualquier deseo. Antes de morir, el abuelo de Goku le regaló a éste la Esfera del Dragón de Cuatro Estrellas. Bulma, que ya tiene dos esferas del dragón, le pide a Goku que le ayude a buscar el resto de las esferas del dragón, para lo que utilizará un radar, inventado por ella misma.Wikipedia Argumento La historia comienza en la Montaña Paozu, con un niño que tiene una cola de mono llamado Son Goku. Fue encontrado por un maestro de artes marciales llamado Son Gohan. Fue adoptado por él como su nieto y entrenado para llegar a ser un gran luchador. Tras la muerte de su abuelo adoptivo, Goku vive solo en la montaña y guarda como único recuerdo de su abuelo la esfera del dragón de cuatro estrellas que le dio antes de morir. Un día, después de terminar de cortar madera, Goku entró en su casa y vió brillar su esfera del dragón, y pensó que era su abuelo intentando hablarle. Luego salió en busca de comida, pero se encontró con un tigre dientes de sable que lo persigue hasta caer en un rio. Una vez que Goku salió del río, se quitó la ropa dejando que secase y se puso a pescar, por lo que metió su cola en el agua para usarla como cebo. Posteriormente un pez gigantesco vio su cola y pensó que era un mono, así que fue rápidamente hacía él, pero Goku lo noqueó de una patada. Después, Goku fue arrastrando el pez hacía su casa, pero en el trascurso fue atropellado por el coche de una adolescente llamada Bulma. Goku nunca había visto antes un coche, y pensó que era un monstruo. Entonces, lo agarró y lo lanzó a bastante distancia. En defensa propia, Bulma sacó una pistola y le disparó, pero debido a la gran fuerza y resistencia de Goku, las balas apenas le hicieron un poco de daño. Luego, Bulma sale del coche y se presenta como una chica humana, y no como un monstruo (como pensaba Goku). Después, Goku invita a Bulma a su casa (ya que su abuelo le había dicho que había que ser amable con las chicas) y Bulma ve la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas. Después de esto, Bulma le cuenta toda la historia de las Esferas del Dragón, relatando que al juntar las 7 esferas, el Dios Dragón saldrá y le concederá cualquier deseo al que lo haya invocado. En ese momento, se cambia la escena y se nos muestra por primera vez a la Banda de Pilaf, los cuales entran en un templo para encontrar la Esfera del Dragón de una estrella. Bulma le comenta a Goku que quiere reunir las esferas para pedir un novio, pero Goku no quiere darle su esfera, al ver esto, Bulma intenta sobornar a Goku para que le entregue su esfera, a cambio, ella dejará que él le toque sus bragas, pero este no quiere. Al final, Bulma termina convenciendo a Goku de que la acompañe a buscar las demás esferas del dragón. Bulma le dice a Goku que con el Radar del Dragón podrán encontrar el resto de las esferas y le explica como funciona, aunque este no entiende nada; luego saca una pequeña capsula que al apretar un botón y lanzarla, explota y sale una moto, Goku queda y sorprendido y cree que ella es una bruja, pero esta le explica que en realidad es una cápsula. Al rato, hacen una parada para que Bulma vaya a orinar pero es capturada por un pterodáctilo; Goku, que no entiende lo que esta sucediendo cree que el pterodáctilo es un amigo de Bulma y se deja amarrar a un árbol, luego de entender todo, este se monta en la moto y sale persiguiendo al animal. Goku hace volar la moto al saltar por una colina y logra llegar a la altura del pterodáctilo, que muere al recibir un gran golpe en la cabeza con el Báculo Mágico de Goku. Salvando así a Bulma Hechos importantes * Comienza la historia de todo Dragon Ball. * Goku y Bulma se conocen. * Goku y Bulma empiezan su viaje para reunir las Esferas del Dragón. * Comienza la Saga de Pilaf. * Goku conoce a una mujer por primera vez. * Goku aprende cosas por parte de Bulma. * Se dan a conocer la historia de las Esferas del Dragón. * Primera aparición de la Banda de Pilaf. Batallas Personajes * Son Goku * Bulma * Pilaf * Mai * Shu * Pez Gigante * Tigre Dientes de Sable * Pterodáctilo Lugares * Universo 7 ** Tierra *** Montaña Paozu **** Casa del abuelo Gohan Objetos * Auto * Radar del Dragón * Báculo Mágico * Esferas del Dragón * Armas de Fuego * Cápsulas * Motocicleta Curiosidades * Cuando Goku está entrenando al principio de el capitulo, se ve claramente que pone las manos como cuando lanza un KameHameHa. * Cuando Goku ve el coche de Bulma cree que es un monstruo, eso es debido a que jamás había visto uno. * El auto de Bulma es un Renault 5 Turbo. * Goku no sabe lo que es una chica, puesto que la única persona que el conoció era su abuelo. * Goku creía que la esfera de 4 estrellas era su abuelo Gohan . * El Tigre Dientes de Sable que persigue a Goku parece ser el mismo que persigue a Gohan en el episodio 154. * Esta podría contarse como la primera aparición de Shen Long en el anime, ya que mientras Mai le cuenta a Pilaf como se usan las esferas, se ve un flashback en el que se ve al dragón. Galería Véase también Referencias en:The Secret of the Dragon Balls de:Bulma to Son Goku (Episode) pt-br:O Segredo das Esferas do Dragão ca:Episodi 1 (BD) it:L'avventura comincia - Goku conosce Bulma pl:Dragon Ball 001 Bulma i Son Gokū fr:Dragon Ball épisode 001 Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball Categoría:Saga de Pilaf